falconeyereviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Falconeye Review 25: Mario Golf
Alright, before I get to my review of Lego Star Wars, here's one of the spin-offs I was going to do in my classic reviews. Here's my review of Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64. Plot There's... no plot. It's golf. Gameplay You take control of a character. You can choose what size club you use, which changes how far your ball goes. There are also power shots, which you have a limited supply of, and approach shots, which are shorter and are meant mostly for getting closer on green when you're a little too close for a regular shot. When you're on the green, it changes to a put view, which you can also manually change to when on fairway. Alright, before I confuse anyone who doesn't know these golf turms, let me explain. Golf Terms Fairway: The main part of a golf course, where you spend most of your time. Green: The area surrounding the hole Rough: Certain areas with higher grass than the fairway, which makes it harder to hit your ball Bunker: This is Rough on steroids. It's full of sand, and is extremely hard to get out of, especially if you're hitting it up a hill. Par: The ammount of shots you can get to earn zero points. Hole-in-One: When you hit the ball in in one shot. Albatross- Two shots on a par 5 Eagle: 2 shots on a par 4, 3 shots on a par 5 Birdie: 2 Shots on a par 3, 3 shots on a par 4, 5 shots on a par 5. Par: The # of shots that the par is (Par 2=2, Par 4=4, Ect.) Bogey: One less than par +2: 2 below par +3: 3 below par Ect. Characters You play as many characters in this game, some of which this is their only appearance. Most of them you have to unlock by beating them in a match, completing a certain objective, or using a connection cord with a different game and system. Default Characters Plum Peach Charlie Baby Mario Unlockable Characters Mario Luigi Wario Harry Donkey Kong Bowser Metal Mario Maple Yoshi Sonny Game Modes There are several different modes to play. Tournament: Just what it sounds like VS: You play against an AI, or a friend. Speed Golf: Speaks for itself Ring Shot: You basically try to hit a ball through 3 rings and try to finish with a par or better. Minigolf: Smaller, easier courses played entirely in put mode. Skins: I've actually never played this mode. Good Aspects I liked the wind affects, which push your ball in a certain direction. It can be annoying at times, but it definently shows the developers put a lot of thought into this game. The rain was also fun, but you don't wanna get caught in the sand when it's raining. The graphics are pretty good for the N64. I've seen better, but I think they did a good job overall. Bad Aspects I hate the soundtrack in this game. For one, there's barely any music at all. When there is music, it's extremely annoying and very repetative, and I find myself muting the game a lot. This game's AIs can also be brutal at times, especially Bowser. This is one of those games where it's better to play against friends because the AIs can be extremely difficult, even to an experienced player. In the 8 years I've been playing this game, I think I've only beaten Bowser once. And, I've been pretty posotive through this whole review, but, to be honest, I'm not really a big fan of this game. Then again, I'm not a big fan of golf games to begin with. Conclusion Like I said, I'm not a golf fan, so I really can't say much about it. If you're a fan of Mario and you like golfing games, then get this, you'll probably love it. If you're a golfing game fan, you'll still probably love it. However, if you're just a Mario fan, be cautious. I'll give it a 6/10 with the title of OKAY. Next Time, on Falconeye Reviews... I continue on the N64 with one of my favorite N64 game of all time, Star Wars: Rogue Squadron.